


Youtubia [HIATUS]

by WeTheEpicAuthors



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, YouTube (fandom), Youtube RPF
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bromance, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gay Love, Good and Evil, Humor, M/M, Magic, Real people, Romance, Smut, Straight Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, YouTube, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheEpicAuthors/pseuds/WeTheEpicAuthors
Summary: Long, long ago there were seven kingdoms. Seven kingdoms that ruled by kings and queens from all shapes and sizes. Seven kingdoms that ruled all of the lands, the lands of Youtubia. Youtubia is a place created by unity, peace, and harmony, but suddenly; A conflict rose that broke the melody. A conflict between the seven kingdoms. A conflict of who would rule all of the vast lands of Youtubia. But that conflict has suddenly ended when the kingdom of Livyatan has unleashed great evil, and dark magic upon all the lands and into themselves. Then a new conflict rises, a war between the six kingdoms and the kingdom of Livyatan, a war between good and evil.A hundred years past, good has finally won the war. The war took millions of millions of lives, and it only took thirteen legendary heroes to defeat the darkness.Thousands of years later, the Archbishop of Youtubia had visions of the future. Darkness is taking a comeback. Not only to Youtubia, but the whole world. He had warned the six kingdoms and they had started to prepare for war, and the spirits of the thirteen guardians had chosen their champions.But since the war is still not yet risen, there is still time to have some fun.





	Youtubia [HIATUS]

**_Fire, Blood, Death, and War_ **

That is the only thing the old priest could see. Painful cries caused by now orphaned childred mourning for their now deceased parents and friends, houses and buildings burning and falling to the ground, monsters of many hideous shapes and sizes murdering many innocent beings, knights and many other people _trying_ to save them.

It was almost evening, at the distance he could see _The Tree of Life_ has burned down to almost nothing as black clouds almost masked the afternoon hue of the sky; orange, purple, and pink.

The ground was covered with ashes, debris, _**blood and corpses**_ as he only stood there helplessly, staring at hell itself.

He tried to move about and help but his body can't seem to agree with this decision. Gripping tightly on to his holy staff, as if once he let go he would die, he finally spoke.

But what came out of him was only a sob.

What could have done this? What caused this? When did this happened? Many questions ran around his mind as he watched the horror in front of him. People being decapitated by giants, wendigos ripping people's hearts out of their chests, it was a _very_ horrifiying view.

He noticed some people around him, like _The Kings and Queens_ of the six kingdoms of YouTubia, but he only noticed _half of each of them_. All of them, they were all dead, decapitated. Their bodies were naked and bloodied all over as they burn to crisp in a huge bon fire, their heads poked into rusty pitchforks over the pile of bodies, as monsters- no, _demons_ dance around them. It disgusted him, as much as he wants to throw up his body can't seem to do so. He wanted this to end, hoping that this for never to happen. But he was suddenly cut off from his thoughts, him with now widened eyes and blood slowly trickles out of his lips.

A fist was punched through his chest, the fist was gripping his heart. He slowly looked behind him but he was stopped again as another hand attacked him, but now his eyes.

He tried to fight back at hs tormentor, trying to do anything with his last and final strength. Hideous claws slowly pressing on his eyeballs.

 ** _"Your God can't save you now.."_** a demonic voice growled into his ears. His throat hitched, then the claws burried itself through.

 

He cannot see anything, nothing but black, darkness. He cannot hear anything too, like eveything just disappeared, almost too peaceful. Was he dead?

A second past, suddenly, at a far distance, a light flashed, almost overtaking the darkness. It almost blinded him.

Shielding his eyes from the bright light, he thennoticed something walking towards him. Not one nor two people, he was sure about that. They were more of what his fingers could count, that is for sure. Silhouettes walking towards him, side by side, hand in hand, emitting a stange but powerful aura.

He noticed one was leading them, and that one is a woman with long streaks and is wearing a white silky dress.

They finally stopped moving and was about ten feet away from the old man.

 _"Let us help."_ a soft voice said to the priest, then the woman leading them has lifted her hand to him. A gust of wind blew by, making her hair dance with the wind.

He took her hand, and his eyes suddenly opened.

He recognized where he was, he was in his bedroom. Beads of sweat and dry tears was on his face, he then decided to sit up on his bed.

That was not a dream, nor a nightmare. He was sure of it. It was a _vision_. It has to be.

Who were those people? He asked himself. He wanted to help us from the darkness? Long hair.. Silk dress.. That can only be one person.

One of the legendary guardians, _Victoria_. It has to be her! It has to be.

Looking at out the wide window of his bedroom he stood and looked outside. It was dawn, the sun was rising.

_I have to warn the kingdoms. We have to be ready for war._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Ma'Bad Bitches, it James and I am here to let you know that this is the first book that I ever writen. It is scary. I am Scered~ but I am going to try to have fun writing this series.
> 
> So without further a-do I would leave you guys be! Leave a kudos if you liked the Fic and gives us feedback, tell us what you think.
> 
> I am James, One of TheEpicAuthors. See y'all later~


End file.
